muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Radice
Mark Radice is a composer who began writing songs for the Muppets during The Jim Henson Hour. After writing songs for other Muppet productions throughout the 1990s, he became a composer for Sesame Street from season 37 through season 43. Radice has also contributed singing vocals for Sesame Street and special projects. He re-recorded the vocals for "Library Song" in Season 38 (also re-arraigning the music), and sang "Little Hands" for Being Green and "Give Your Heart a Little Time" for the credits of When Families Grieve (a duet with fellow Sesame Street composer Kathryn Raio-Rende). Radice also wrote a song specifically for Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey called "Puppet Man" (sung by Chris Jackson), which was played over the credits. Composer Credits ''Sesame Street BigKidToo.jpg|"Big Kid Too"|link=Big Kid Too Image:Song-Binky.jpg|"Bye Bye Binky"|link=Bye Bye Binky Image:HiramBurt.jpg|"Dirt Dirt Dirt"|link=Dirt Dirt Dirt Image:GleeSesameSpoof.jpg|"Don't Stop Your G-ing"|link=Don't Stop Your G-ing Image:Elmo4Ducks.jpg|"Elmo's Ducks"|link=Elmo's Ducks Image:ElmosRiding.jpg|"Elmo's Riding"|link=Elmo's Riding Image:4158g.jpg|"Enough Love to Go Around"|link=Enough Love to Go Around File:4195f.jpg|"The Flapping Song"|link=The Flapping Song Image:4222d.jpg|"Floating on Air"|link=Floating on Air Image:Song-Grouchology.jpg|"Grouchology"|link=Grouchology Image:4214a.jpg|"Happy Scientists Song"|link=Happy Scientists Song File:BWE05.jpg|"Happy Thoughts" File:HoneyBeeSong.png|"Honeybee Hullabaloo Song"|link=Honeybee Hullabaloo Song Grover-Special.jpg|"I Am Special"|link=I Am Special Image:4152f.jpg|"If Elmo Had a Dinosaur"|link=If Elmo Had a Dinosaur Image:4229j.jpg|"Jumping in Puddles"|link=Jumping in Puddles 4417b.png|"Let's Hear it For Grandparents"|link=Let's Hear it For Grandparents Image:Song-ButterflyFriend.jpg|"Little Butterfly Friend"|link=Little Butterfly Friend Image:4220k.jpg|"Music Deep Inside"|link=Music Deep Inside Image:Bookaneers2.jpg|"Pirates Who Love to Read"|link=Pirates Who Love to Read Image:PSM1.jpg|"Pre-School Musical"|link=Pre-School Musical Image:4237h.jpg|"Rotten Grouchy Mother's Day"|link=Rotten Grouchy Mother's Day Image:4135chrisbrownsong.jpg|"See the Signs"|link=See the Signs File:PiggiesFree01.jpg|"Set Your Piggies Free"|link=Set Your Piggies Free Image:Neil-Patrick-Harris-Fairyshowend.jpg|"The Shoe Fairy"|link=The Shoe Fairy Image:4172i.jpg|"Six Penguins in My Shirt"|link=Six Penguins in My Shirt Image:SongAboutElmo.jpg|"Song About Elmo"|link=Song About Elmo Image:TickleMeLand.jpg|"Tickle Me Land"|link=Tickle Me Land EveryMillionYears.jpg|"You Learn Something New Every Million Years"|link=You Learn Something New Every Million Years The Jim Henson Hour Image:TheMusicJustKeepsOnRollingAlong1.jpg|"The Music Just Keeps On Rolling Along"|link=The Music Just Keeps On Rolling Along Image:There was a time.jpg|"There Was a Time"|link=There Was a Time Uprights1.jpg|"Munching Forest"|link=Munching Forest The Muppets at Walt Disney World Aroundtheworld.jpg|Rockin' All Around the World|link=Rockin' All Around the World Dogginit.jpg|I'm Doggin' It|link=I'm Doggin' It Laundromat.jpg|Love in a Laundromat|link=Love in a Laundromat Notgonnastop.jpg|More, More, More|link=We're Not Gonna Stop The Animal Show File:Octavio.jpg|"Eye Spy"|link=Eye Spy File:FeelinFroggy.jpg|"Feelin' Froggy"|link=Feelin' Froggy File:Jakessong.jpg|"Jake's Song"|link=Jake's Song ''Other Productions Image:7thInningStretch.jpg|"7th Inning Stretch Song" (Count on Sports)|link=7th Inning Stretch Song Image:BirthdayDance.jpg|"Birthday Dance Song" (Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun!)|link=Birthday Dance Song Image:CantGoWrong.jpg|"Can't Go Wrong" (Healthy Teeth, Healthy Me)|link=Can't Go Wrong Image:ChangeSong.jpg|"Change" (Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes)|link=Change (Song) File:EarthRocks.jpg|"Earth Rocks" (Being Green) File:Song--Give_Your_Heart_a_Little_Time.jpg|"Give Your Heart a Little Time" (When Families Grieve)|link=Give Your Heart a Little Time File:BWE05.jpg|"Happy Thoughts" (Bedtime with Elmo)|link=Happy Thoughts Image:ChristmasCountdown.jpg|"It's Almost Christmas" (Elmo's Christmas Countdown)|link=It's Almost Christmas Image:EasyBeingGreen.jpg|"It Can Be Easy Being Green" (Being Green)|link=It Can Be Easy Being Green File:LittleHands.jpg|"Little Hands" (Being Green)|link=Little Hands Image:Hatter-miranda.jpg|"Mad Mad Mad Mad Hatter" (Abby in Wonderland)|link=Mad Mad Mad Mad Hatter Image:Abbywonder-characters.jpg|"My Own Fairy Tale" (Abby in Wonderland)|link=My Own Fairy Tale Image:MuppetSingAlong.jpg|"Muppet Sing Along Theme"|link=Muppet Sing Along Theme Image:ProudElmo.jpg|"Proud" (Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments)|link=Proud (Radice) Image:RootinTootinHootinHollerinJamboree.jpg|"Rootin' Tootin' Hootin' Hollerin' Jamboree" (Kids' Favorite Country Songs)|link=Kids' Favorite Country Songs LoveSign.jpg|"Signing I Love You Song" (Elmo Loves You)|link=Signing I Love You Song Image:TellyTriangleDance.jpg|"Telly's Triangle Dance" (Kids' Favorite Country Songs)|link=Telly's Triangle Dance WanderingThroughWonderland.jpg|"Wandering Through Wonderland" (Abby in Wonderland)|link=Wandering Through Wonderland Image:WeCanDoIt.jpg|"We Can Do It!" (Talk, Listen, Connect: Homecomings)|link=We Can Do It! Image:Kevin-James.Santa.jpg|"You Gotta Just Believe" (Elmo's Christmas Countdown)|link=You Gotta Just Believe External links *Official site *IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Composers Category:Lyricists Category:Vocalists